


D&E drabbles

by fandomtothethirteenthpower



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtothethirteenthpower/pseuds/fandomtothethirteenthpower
Summary: Just some D&E drabbles.
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 14





	1. power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> d&e showing off their power and carefree nature.

True power was always intimidating. The kind of power people didn't have to pretend to free had. The kind of power that radiated off of a person that it changes the energy around them. It was the way through gaze changed. It was the confidence and arrogance that came with it. It was the trickle of fear that made your spine straighten and the hair to raise on the back of your neck. 

In the back of the lounge sat two people on a square shaped chair. One sat confidently on the back of the chair, legs spread so the second person can sit in between them. A possessive hand was tangled in the hair of the person. 

It was Eunhyuk who was sitting atop the chair, gently pulling Donghaes head back by the grip of his hair. Donghae happily tilted his head back so his companion could kiss his lips and face. 

There weren't even paying attention to the half naked dancers around them. Their attention was focused on each other and they had zero cares about anybody else. 

Why would you win you were criminal masterminds with more money than some first world countries?


	2. affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> donghae noticed a change in hyukjae after they're discharged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cutie boys in love

Donghae liked snuggling Hyukjae. Well, he actually liked being close to him all of the time, especially after they were separated during their enlistment. He wanted his boyfriends warmth and attention more than usual now. Hyukjae used to get annoyed by his attempts at smothering him before they enlisted, but he changed when they were discharged. His boyfriend would hum softly whenever he was backhugged. He would get a kiss any time he sat down next to him and held his hand. He was never pushed away or made to feel as though he was asking for too much. 

Hyukjae received his love fully and returned it. 

"What changed?" Donghae asks him. 

After clarifying what he meant, Hyukjaes eyes look sad, "I realized what I had when I was separated from you and I needed to make sure you knew how much I cherished your attention. It's never a burden to be loved by you, and I needed to show it back." 

"I know I can be a bit pushy, I'm sorry if it overwhelms you," he apologizes softly.

"No, don't apologize or talk down about yourself. Your love and affection is beautiful and I'm so lucky to have someone as open about it as you are. You have never been ashamed to tell the world in any certain terms how much you care about me. You compliment me, you shower me in words of praise any chance you get. You look at me as though I am your entire world. Your devotion and loyalty to me since we were teenagers is to be treasured. I am blessed to be with someone who adores me as much as you, and I'm trying to make sure you know how important you are to me. How much I adore and cherish you." Hyukjaes hands cover his cheeks before he leans in so they can share a few kisses. 

"I love you baby, I'm sorry I was shit at expressing it." 

Hyukjae did become a bit shameless in public and in private. They both didn't care if the world ever found out. 

Hyukjae would hold his hand and chance he got. He would praise and compliment his sweet boyfriend anytime he could. When they were out in public on a date, he would hold his hand so gently and never let him stray too far from him. 

They were able to be more free with their affection when they traveled to America. Hyukjae remembers flat out making out with Donghae in the street before they hurried back to the hotel to work out their pent up feelings. 

Hyukjae preferred sitting in love seats so Donghae could sit in his lap and be held. 

Donghae was pretty. He was muscular and toned. He had a soft voice and an incredibly gentle nature. People were attracted to him and extremely shameless in their attempts to flirt with him. Donghae was completely oblivious. 

He only cares about one man's affection who would glare at anyone trying to seek out his affection.


End file.
